Engageons-nous, qu'ils disaient
by AsahiEnRetard
Summary: "Fallait toujours que ça parle de sexe. De comment c'est trop bien et que c'est dommage si tu ne le fais pas. On dit même qu'il y a encouragement général à aimer ça."  Arthur est perdu, il ne comprend pas le monde dans lequel on vit : celui où les relations sexuelles sont si normales qu'elles en deviennent obligatoires. Mini-chapitres. FrUk et scènes UsUk.
1. Il était une fois

Bon alors, qu'est ce que c'est que ce torchon ?

J'ai très envie d'écrire, ça me manque. Ca me manque et j'ai du mal en ce moment à écrire de longs trucs. Du coup, je me fais plaisir. Le sujet peut être sensible (PEUT, moi perso, j'ai une philosophie qui consiste à laisser les gens faire comme ils veulent tant que ça fait chier personne) parce que pour moi comme pour le protagoniste, c'est comme une entrée. Une visite. C'est un exutoire, et à 90% un manque sérieux d'OTP et de seks littéraire qui s'exprime. Je ne vise donc **AUCUNE COMMUNAUTE** en écrivant ça, je suis un foetus dans tout ce qui touche à la sexualité, commu LGBT, ect. J'espère faire plaisir à plus de monde qu'à en inciter autant à ma haine. Bonne lecture, mes bichons.

 **Disclaimer :** APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, ce qui m'épate car moi, je l'ai toujours écris "Himayura".

(❍ᴥ❍ʋ)

* * *

« CMB. Comme ma bite. »

La première fois, c'était bête, mais ça faisait rire. Bêtement rire. La seconde fois, puis la troisième, on souriait en coin avec nervosité. On ne voulait pas rire parce que c'était stupide, mais en même temps, fallait se l'avouer : c'est assez drôle. À partir de la dixième fois, ça devenait carrément lourd. Pas pour tous, cela dit même dix ans après, beaucoup utiliseront encore cette blague. On ne savait d'ailleurs pas qui l'avait inventé, on s'était juste passé le mot, petit à petit. Alors ça riait. De manière grassouillère ou avec un petit sifflet dans la gorge, en Pince-Sans-Rire.

Arthur se posait une question qui semblait ridicule pour le reste du monde : ça faisait rire qui ?

Les hommes, à partir de 15, voire 13 ans, imitaient des pénis et des vagins avec leurs mains, s'amusaient à mimer grossièrement les actes sexuels qu'ils n'allaient pas pratiquer avant une dizaine d'années pour les raisonnables, entre deux et cinq ans pour les plus pressés. Les femmes, ou plutôt les jeunes filles, se maquillaient de plus en plus tôt, pour plaire de plus en plus vite. Leur virginité était pure comme Marie, et c'était un droit exclusif de la leur retirer. Puis il y avait celles qui disaient se sentir adulte une fois le cap passé.

C'était quoi, être adulte ? C'était quoi, avoir pratiqué le sexe ?

Il fallait le faire le plus tôt possible afin d'avoir toutes ses libertés avec qui on veut, quand on veut, ou attendre de trouver le bon, prenant le risque qu'au final, ce n'était pas le cas ? Le monde tournait avec l'argent, et le sexe, paraît-il. Si l'on aimait l'argent, ce qui nous faisait manger, faire les courses, aller au cinéma, tout simplement vivre... alors il fallait aussi aimer le sexe ?

Arthur butait à ce moment-là. Lui, le sexe, ça ne le laissait pas seulement indifférent : il n'aimait pas ça.

Il n'aimait pas ça pas comme il détestait le pratiquer. Il pouvait s'en passer, préférer passer son temps à autre chose plutôt qu'à écarter les jambes pour une partie de Twister improvisée. Surtout improvisée. C'était déjà compliqué de trouver l'envie avec une personne qui lui plaît, alors dans le feu de l'action et dans n'importe quelle situation cocasse ! Un bar, une discothèque, les toilettes d'un restaurant... Si aujourd'hui, on n'était pas encore vierge une fois les 25 ans passés, on nous prenait pour un frigide. Un coincé. Un asocial qui, de toutes façons, n'avait aucun intérêt pour la femme ou l'homme. « C'est bizarre, que tu l'ais pas encore fais... »

Et que ce soit par manque de partenaire, ou d'envie.

C'était devenu tellement normal, tellement _la base_ , qu'Arthur s'était sentit anormal durant un temps. Alors, il s'était forcé. Pas obligatoirement à aimer, mais s'il pouvait prendre son pied – soi-disant – avec une personne qu'il aura choisi sur ses critères de séduction, ça serait mieux. Il se sentirait gêné de le faire sans un « je t'aime » quelque part, sans des lèvres qui viendraient gâter avec affection ses joues, sans qu'une main ne vienne serrer la sienne avec tendresse pour sceller l'union de manière plus conventionnelle. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il est gêné sans toutes ces petites attentions durant l'acte, c'est sans doute parce que jusqu'ici, il était encore vierge...

À l'automne de ses 20 ans, donc, Arthur coucha avec un certain Alfred.

Il le connaissait peu, juste il s'était entendu avec lui en bavardant une journée ou deux. Ni de drogue, ni d'alcool, ni de gestes tendancieux dans le processus, ils avaient agit comme ça le faisait partout ailleurs : ils en avaient envie, ils le faisaient.

En tout cas, Alfred en avait envie. Arthur, lui, s'était laissé faire. Il avait suivit le pas en pensant pouvoir débloquer quelque chose dans son esprit : un « tilt », une révélation, une vérité qui ferait comme quoi, finalement, tout serait clair ! Alors il serra sans trop de brutalité les épaules de l'adolescent – deux ans son cadet – qui le surplombait et se mouvait en lui. Alfred était vraiment heureux d'en arriver là, ça lui faisait plaisir. 18 ans, c'était la majorité idéale, mais Arthur n'avait pas pu saisir ce sourire aussi content que nerveux lorsque l'Américain avait déclaré que « ça y est, enfin ! ». Une fois nus, l'attirance restait égale à elle-même.

Il n'y en avait pas. Arthur ne trouvait pas le fameux désir. C'était comme l'obliger à manger un plat qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de goûter, mais qu'il mangea tout de même. Et qu'il ne trouva ni bon, ni mauvais. Son corps réagissait par la force des choses, mais ce n'était qu'une réaction naturelle. Il savait cette érection, qui était la sienne, ne répondre qu'à celle qui le comblait avec hâte. Il avait chaud, certes, il suait, rougissait et gémissait, mais ce n'était pas Arthur.

La seule pensée qui traversa son esprit une fois l'acte terminé, c'est qu'il eut pour consolation qu'Alfred avait au moins pensé au préservatif. Sa virginité était morte, mais son innocence restait encore un tantinet intacte.

La minute d'après, les deux corps s'étaient séparé chacun de son côté du lit, Alfred assis en allongeant les jambes et Arthur sur le ventre, à regarder par terre. Les émotions qui les submergeaient étaient largement différentes, et ça s'entendait dans la voix de l'Américain qui lui demanda comme si c'était une question rhétorique évidente :

\- Alors, t'as aimé ?

Il y eut un silence, mais l'autre ne se sentit pas du tout embarrassé de répondre avec tact.

\- Non.

Puis, un blanc révélateur plomba l'ambiance. Alfred devait se sentir soit impuissant, soit ridicule au lit, et pourtant ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses capacités. Il semblait vouloir marmonner que c'était étrange, car lui, avait bel et bien prit son pied.

Arthur n'aimait pas le sexe. Il n'en avait et n'en aura probablement jamais l'envie.

Pourtant, un _asexuel_ comme lui avait toujours envie d'amour, et c'était bien ça le problème.

* * *

ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

Les gens vivent d'amour et d'eau fraîche, moi je vis de rewiews et d'avis bien construits.

tou bi continuède.


	2. un type qui n'aimait jamais

Bonsoir le peuple gentil. J'ai été assez surprise du retour que j'ai eu du premier mini-chapitre, et j'en suis fort satisfaite~ J'espère pouvoir rester sur la même longueur d'onde avant de déraper malencontreusement quelque part, mdr.

 **Kurea**  
Mah oui, tou é TRES matoure. Le point de vue d'Arthur est le mien avant tout, c'est vrai, et je dois dire que ça me permet d'exorciser cette vision que j'ai du couple et/ou des relations sessouelles. C'est bête d'en faire un truc "tellement évident" qu'il devient indispensable dans la vie de chacun. Et que si tu l'as jamais fais avec quelqu'un que tu aimes, bah, c'pas grave, au moins t'es plus puceau ! (meh) Eh oui, on vit dans une génération laide, c'est dommage :c

 **Erzbeth6918**  
Oh ! Bah me v'là bien contente, je suis rassurée de savoir que je n'ai vexé personne (yet) ! Comme je le disais, je ne m'y connais que faiblement (voire pas du tout) en orientations sexuelles, du coup je ferai toujours gaffe à bien me renseigner sur l'asexualité avant d'écrire quoi que ce soit (même si je modélise le point de vue d'Arthur à ma façon, sinon je n'y retrouverais pas ma patte). Quoi que je puisse y écrire, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

 **asma-chan**  
Oui, hein, et aussi il s'en bat un peu les reins, lolololol. Il y a une différence majeure entre "indifférence" et "politesse", donc Alfred ne devrait pas trop lui en vouloir 8D (logiquement. Mais ce type n'est pas logique).

 **Luneternelle**  
Oui, en fait, spoil : mon but était de vous faire croire à une fic historique. Allez, salut. *drop the mic* Ca fait plaisir de savoir qu'on a pas un avis seul, je me serais sentit un peu bête si je m'étais fais enflammé par des gens qui prônent la fête du slip xD (j'ai rien contre, vous couchez avec qui vous voulez. Mais v'nez pas m'casser les oreilles que ce serait trop funky)

 **Tooran & Mimichan**  
Merci beaucoup, vous me faites toujours plaisir~ Ravie de voir que ça intéresse ! (c'est bon, je peux pleurer ?)

(● ✿∀ ✿)

* * *

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec la fac, c'est qu'on n'était pas pénalisé à ne pas y aller. Malgré tout, Arthur ne manquait quasiment aucun cours. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il était très assidu, au moins, c'était l'université. Tout jeune, déjà, on l'avait habitué à fournir des efforts, et le reste avait suivi seul. Il était très obéissant envers ses parents (sa mère, surtout) et ça n'avait pas dérapé – au niveau scolaire, en tout cas. Il était donc un « étudiant normal ». Il n'avait jamais redoublé, travaillait bien, avait quelques amis, ne restait pas enfermé dans son studio, avait un job à mi-temps, et surtout, il n'était _plus_ vierge à 20 ans.

Très franchement, il aurait pu vivre encore dix ans de plus sans cette « correction » sur le CV, ça ne l'aurait pas empêché de dormir. En quittant Alfred, il n'avait senti ni plaisir dans les reins, ni souillure entre les jambes – juste la fameuse « douleur gay » dont on lui avait parlé, qui l'avait obligé à rester jusqu'au petit matin. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il avait pu quitter l'habitat de l'Américain sans marcher en crabe, il l'avait fait sans laisser de suite à ce qu'il s'était passé : pas de petit mot sur la table, ni de numéro de téléphone sur un post-it collé au frigo. Arthur ne prévoyait pas de l'éviter, mais ce qui était clair, c'est que ça n'ira pas plus loin.

Même s'il ne le vivait pas mal, il se hantait la tête tout seul avec des pensées légères qui planaient. Il ne savait clairement s'il regrettait d'avoir perdu sa virginité parce que c'était Alfred, ou bien s'il avait perdu sa virginité parce qu'il l'avait perdu. Certains s'inquiétaient de l'avoir facilement donné à la mauvaise personne lui, c'était de ne plus l'avoir qui le titillait. Même en sachant qu'il n'était pas pressé de pratiquer le sexe, il avait malgré tout passé le cap. Alors oui, on allait arrêter de le taquiner sur ça, mais d'un autre côté, ça ne le satisfaisait pas plus.

En arrivant sur le campus, il fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme beaucoup de jeunes de son âge, il avait pour réflexe de rejoindre les plus proches qu'il connaissait. Ainsi, il reconnut la figure de Kiku et Matthew, deux de ses amis, ainsi que le frère de ce dernier, qui lui avait prit sans forcer sa virginité... Alfred détourna le regard dès qu'il vit l'Anglais s'approcher, mais celui-ci ne sentit aucun scrupule à s'asseoir à côté la petite bande était installée sur un banc de pierre en demi-cercle, agréablement entouré de verdure. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux pour rendre leur salut aux deux autres, Arthur ne remarqua que maintenant le couple qui était avec eux.

Un grand type blond à barbichette et une demoiselle, calée sous son bras.

Ils semblaient si paisibles que rien au monde n'avait l'air de pouvoir les déranger. Arthur le reconnût : un certain « Bonnefoy » qui, ironiquement, était un vrai gigolo. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il entendait des rumeurs. Mais lorsqu'il y en avait, forcément, c'est qu'il cachait un semblant de vérité.

Il ne prit part à aucune des conversations – et l'embarras dans lequel Alfred s'était empêtré tout seul devenait vachement lourd – mais lorsqu'ils se levèrent tous pour rejoindre leurs salles, Bonnefoy embrassa brièvement sa petite-copine du moment avant de tapoter l'épaule de l'Anglais avec fierté, souriant.

\- Hé, bien joué. Bienvenue au club, hein !

Arthur fronça un sourcil, intrigué.

\- J'aurais choisi plus expérimenté que Jones, mais les goûts, les couleurs, pas vrai...

Il ignorait si la nouvelle s'était propagé d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais il n'apprécia pas du tout ce principe d'être félicité pour une chose qu'il ne voulait même pas du fond du cœur... Et cette proximité si familière... elle le dégoûtait. Un type enterré dans les rumeurs comme Bonnefoy ne faisait pas bonne impression à quelqu'un d'aussi placide qu'Arthur.

\- Je ne sors pas avec.

\- Ah ? Bon, tu me diras, moi non plus – elle a de belles jambes et une sacré paire de loches, ça vaut bien les deux semaines, hé hé !

Il chercha un regard complice, mais Bonnefoy se décomposa doucement face à ces yeux acides et emplis d'antipathie. Il fit glisser lentement son bras afin de le libérer, laissant partir un étudiant Anglais qui rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules, appréhendant les choses.

Si la réputation n'était plus que ça, alors Arthur comprenait de moins en moins comment tournait le monde...

* * *

✿ ‿ ✿

Voilà voilà. Je vous rappelle que l'auteur vit avec des reviews, arrosez-le deux fois par jour. Dès à coudre !


	3. et celui qui l'aimait

Bla bla bla mini-chapitre 3, rien à dire, oui je sais c'est triste.

 **asma-chan :**  
Il fallait bien un gros décalage sur la vision du seeeeeeeeeks. Sinon c'est pas drôle. Sinon ça va trop vite et c'est nul (moi j'aime ce qui prend (trop) son temps). Alfred n'a pas fini de montrer qu'il est dégoûté de sa vie 8D

 **Luneternelle & Tooran & Mimichan :**  
Je vais vous avouer un truc : Francis me saoule. Il me plaît pas. Je l'ai rendu beauf à un point que j'aimerais le changer tout de suite, mais c'est pas possible (mah oui !) J'ai jamais eu autant hâte que le temps passe pour pouvoir avancer et le changer, car... mayrde.

 **Kurea-chan :**  
Un Francis gigolo ça peut apporter plein d'truuucs tu verras ! Bon, t'as envie de lui enfoncer une bouteille jusqu'à la prostate après, mais ça en vaut la peine, crois-moi 8D (d'attendre, hein, pas la bouteille) De toutes façons, ça commence toujours comme ça : opposition totale, et après, ça s'rabiboche - ça va juste prendre son temps. Mais tu veux un spoil ? Je sais pas exactement comment ça va passer, AH, LOL !

／(=✪ x ✪=)＼

* * *

Arthur grinça des dents toute la journée. Se confronter à pareil énergumène comme Francis Bonnefoy, le lendemain de sa petite sauterie, c'était vraiment l'option qu'il n'avait pas coché – mais merci quand même, Dieu, connard.

Comme très peu d'étudiants, Arthur quittait en dernier la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait voulant absolument noter tout ce qu'il y avait de gribouillé sur le tableau, d'affiché sur les diapos, et d'annoncé par le micro, il se fichait si le reste du monde avait déserté, qu'il soit 16h ou 20h. Il préférait vite tout retenir, et remettre en ordre durant les pauses. Par conséquent, avant de remballer son ordinateur, il préférait terminer d'annexer son cours, tout beau tout propre, avant de partir. De ce fait, ils n'étaient plus que trois ou quatre dans l'amphithéâtre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut vraiment le dernier et qu'il remontait les marches pour sortir qu'une silhouette entra.

Alfred profita du fait qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour s'expliquer avec Arthur. Ce dernier voulut le contourner, mais l'Américain ne se gêna pas de lui attraper l'épaule sans brusquer, allant tout de même le bloquer contre un mur : ce n'est pas qu'il cherchait à le menacer, c'est juste qu'il avait peur qu'il lui file entre les doigts alors qu'il voulait absolument lui parler.

\- S'il te plaît, sois franc... Tu veux vraiment qu'on arrête là ?

Arthur désirait éviter ce genre de confrontation. En plus, Alfred n'était pas méchant : pas désespéré, mais désespérant tout de même. Le regard fuyant, l'Anglais répondit d'un ton amer :

\- Pas comme si on avait commencé quoi que ce soit.

\- T'assumes pas. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, merde ! Je suis sérieux, moi !

Avec mauvaise foi, le Britannique releva les yeux, croisant le regard aussi déterminé que blessé d'Alfred. Cet imbécile n'avait vraiment pas l'air parti pour s'engager dans un truc « sérieux », comme il dit. Et pourtant, il s'accrochait. Arthur préférait lui remettre les points sur les « i » tout de suite.

\- Tu fais erreur. Je te plais, mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

\- Et... Et alors ? Moi, je te plais pas ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Pourquoi t'as couché avec moi, alors ?

La question sonnait différemment, quand c'était quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même qui la lui posait. Hier encore, il pouvait penser tout seul que c'était juste pour se repérer, se donner un avis, une sorte d'illumination qui, peut-être, aurait réveillé sa libido pour qu'ainsi elle ressemble à celles des gens « normaux »... Mais là, ça n'était pas pareil. C'était comme si la fameuse réponse, elle avait disparu. Ou peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'Alfred la connaisse. Mais ça serait un peu se foutre de la gueule du monde, de ne pas vouloir ouvrir son intimité alors que... il y avait déjà touché. Alors, il allait dire ce que tout le monde faisait :

\- Les gens couchent s'ils en ont envie, non ? En quoi ça nous engage ?

… Ouais, c'était dégueu. Un goût amer lui apparut sur la langue juste après qu'il l'ait dit. « Les gens couchent s'ils le veulent », c'était cruellement vrai. Au début, coucher (déjà on disait « faire l'amour ») c'était un acte charnel entre deux personnes qui s'aiment. Des gens promis l'un à l'autre, voire même un couple solide qui n'a envie de personne d'autre à part sa moitié. Aujourd'hui, c'était aussi bien une coutume qu'une pratique. Les prostituées en font bien un métier, comme quoi, il n'y aurait donc vraiment pas à avoir honte de son corps et ce dont il est capable. Ou si, même, parfois c'est bien plus pire que cela ! Certaines nanas (ou même des hommes !) ne mesuraient la capacité que par la taille, et c'était dégradant pour un côté, et une valeur à prouver pour l'autre !

Arthur ne voulait _pas_ penser comme ça. Pas même pour se débarrasser d'Alfred. Lui dire qu'il « n'était pas satisfait parce qu'il a une petite bite », c'était bas au point de toucher l'Enfer. Hors de question d'en arriver là, autant se le taper (en pot de colle, bien sûr).

\- Tu me jettes, alors, fit froidement le cadet.

\- Je ne t'ai rien promis, Alfred. Mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu me crois... Je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Et je fais quoi, moi, alors ?

Un pas résonna derrière eux. Alfred leva le nez pour regarder derrière Arthur. Il fit la grimace et n'attendit plus quelconque réponse en libérant l'Anglais, avant de partir. Alfred croisa donc Francis d'un pas pressé, sans le regarder, et disparut.

Lorsque Arthur se décolla du mur pour sortir à son tour, il s'arrêta en tombant sur le gigolo de ce matin.

\- Tu as entendu ?

\- J'entends tout, moi, fit-il avec amusement.

Le Britannique voulut imiter Alfred en passant à côté sans s'arrêter, mais Bonnefoy semblait piqué de curiosité.

\- C'est toute une histoire, finalement.

\- Pas du tout. Il me veut, pas moi. Il n'y aura rien de plus.

\- Tu pourrais lui laisser une chance. Pas forcément sortir avec... ou si... 'fin, regarde, moi je-

\- Toi, t'es qu'une pute.

Le regard antipathique que lui envoya Arthur lui glaça le sang. Il semblait vraiment en avoir gros, depuis ce matin.

\- Je ne prends pas les gens pour des bouts de viande.

\- Oui, ok, mais... Si tu-

\- Je ne sortirai pas avec Alfred, ni un mois, ni deux jours, même pour lui donner la moindre chance. J'ai couché avec, ouais, mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Je veux plus jamais qu'on essaye de m'instruire aux codes d'aujourd'hui.

Il avait l'air d'en avoir encore beaucoup à dire, mais l'Anglais décida de s'arrêter là et balaya le reste de son chemin d'un coup de pied rageur, où il envoya valser la poussière. Le regardant partir, Bonnefoy cligna des yeux en assimilant qu'il valait mieux attendre avant de marcher rester à l'écart d'Arthur était visiblement le moins dangereux, pour la vie.

\- Les « codes », hein...

* * *

/ ( ÒㅅÓ)＼

Un peu de contenu, que diable ! Il est temps de passer à la vitesse un peu supérieure... Viewview ?


	4. était un parfait imbécile

Je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter d'avoir autant l'envie d'écrire ça plutôt que mes autres fics. (joker : je suis sur d'autres projets, m'enfin bon).

 **asma-chan :**  
C'est très michant, hélas, c'est la vérité :c Chacun fait ce qu'il veut avec sa kekette et son vagin, mais moi je trouve ça un peu triste que ça soit parfois fait à l'arrache. On nous bassine depuis l'enfance que c'est un acte amoureux uniquement, QUE NENNI. Et je regrette pas les vacheries lancées à Francis, celui-ci a bien besoin de quelques coups de fouets ! (sinon on y sera jamais à temps)

 **Kurea-chan :**  
Une profond-quoi, je vois pas de quoi tu parles (tu sais que la moitié de cette fic est écrite sur le tas ? xD Je ne réfléchis qu'aux 25% de la suite à chaque fois. Parfois je trouve même l'intro du chapitre suivant juste après, mais dans l'ensemble, pfiut !) Arthur est devenu mon exutoire, je suis peut-être pas aussi bien placée que lui pour savoir ce que ressentent les asexuels, mais il est ma pièce d'échiquier pour dénoncer un peu ce que je pense du seks en société 8D Voilà voilà, anarchiste tmtc.

 **Mimichan :**  
On vit dans un monde ouvert sur plein de côtés, et qui pourtant refuse de croire à des choses tout aussi simples. On peut aimer son propre genre ou même les deux, mais ne pas avoir d'envies sexuelles ça reste encore "incompréhensibles" pour beaucoup. Et comme je suis un gros bisounours, je dis qu'il fauuut aimer tout le monde et croire tout le monde. Voilà. Francis laisse encore à désirer, je l'ai tellement opposé à Arthur avec son rôle de gigolo que je me demande comment je vais le sortir de là mdr.

σ(≧ε≦ｏ)

* * *

Ça jasait, dans un coin du campus. La fille avec qui Francis fricotait pas plus tard que leur dernière entrevue de groupe pleurait et jurait contre celui qui l'avait largué. Pour peu, Arthur allait presque compter les jours qu'il lui avait accordé. _Elle aurait eu de plus p'tits seins, il l'aurait fait une semaine plus tôt_ , ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Bonnefoy allait passer à autre chose, le jeu ne consistait plus qu'à deviner s'il allait piocher une belle blonde ou une grande brune.

De son côté, son « histoire » avec Alfred prenait une tournure inattendue (et non-désirable). Ce dernier n'avait pas comprit la situation et piégeait désespérément Arthur à différents moments de la journée. Téméraire, l'Américain s'était mit en tête qu'Arthur niait ses sentiments et son attirance, refusant catégoriquement de croire qu'il n'avait ni l'un, ni l'autre. Et Arthur ne trouvait les mots pour le lui dire clairement. Alfred serait le genre de type, dans la majeure des cas, à ne pas comprendre comment on ne pouvait pas ressentir de désir – ni même de plaisir lorsqu'on en avait pas envie malgré l'acte. Il ne voulait pas se perdre en conjectures avec lui si c'était pour qu'il fasse la sourde oreille. Arthur en avait assez de devoir le semer en pressant le pas.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Non.

L'Anglais s'arrêta pour le regarder fixement dans les yeux.

\- Je commence à perdre patience, ne m'oblige pas à être gratuitement méchant.

\- Oh, mince alors, je savais pas que j'avais affaire au gentil Arthur, pesta l'autre. Et m'abandonner aussi froidement, c'était pas gratuitement méchant, peut-être ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, puisqu'on a rien prévu ensemble. Je t'ai déjà dis ce qu'on a fait.

\- Oui, oui, je connais la chanson : on a couché parce qu'on avait envie, fin de l'histoire. Et c'est tout, tu n'assumes pas ?

Arthur ne voyait pas où il venait en venir. Ou plutôt, si, il comprenait qu'Alfred voulait qu'il prenne ses responsabilités, mais elles étaient ridicules selon son point de vue : jouer les tendres parce qu'ils ont passé la nuit ensemble alors qu'il n'y a pas de sentiments (du moins, d'un côté) ça n'a pas de sens. Ils n'étaient ni en couple, ni sexfriends, alors Arthur pouvait difficilement concevoir de traiter Alfred comme une petite chose précieuse et adorable. Certains pouvaient sans doute le faire, mais... pas lui. En dehors du sexe et de l'attirance physique, Arthur avait également du mal à tomber amoureux. Il n'avait même jamais eu de coup de cœur, pas le moindre intérêt ne serait-ce que pour le physique ou la personnalité – autrefois, il s'était même inquiété de ne pas avoir de goûts qui le feraient tourner vers une tierce personne.

Alfred était grand, plutôt musclé, avait de beaux yeux et un visage étincelant de joie de vivre. Il souriait souvent, était dynamique, ultra-sociable et sportif... et pourtant, rien de tout cela ne plaisait à Arthur. Pas même par pure satisfaction.

Il ignorait s'il préférait les rousses, les blonds, les petites, les latins, les timides, les artistes, les grosses poitrines, les musclés... Arthur ignorait ce qui lui plaisait. Et il n'a jamais connu la joie de l'amour ou celle du _crush_. Pas d'intérêts, ni d'envies, Arthur était... vide, sentimentalement. Alors ce n'était pas Alfred qui s'accrochait autant qui allait le faire tilter.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- T'es vraiment lâche.

\- Non, je veux dire, je n'ai rien à assumer.

S'il n'avouait pas vite, Alfred allait encore exploser – et renforcer son harcèlement.

\- Je n'avais pas envie. J'ai dis oui, mais je ne voulais pas.

\- Tu voulais pas ? Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? Mais sérieux, qui couche s'il a pas envie ? Je croyais que c'était ce que tu me disais, qu'on l'avait fait _parce qu'on_ avait envie !

\- Oui bah j'ai menti, d'accord ?! Merde, lâche-moi avec ça !

Il commençait à s'impatienter. Sans compter qu'il était persuadé qu'Alfred ne comprendrait pas. Mais au point où il en était, autant essayer.

\- J'avais pas envie, parce que. Voilà. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça, mais j'ai... juste _pas_ envie, tu comprends ? J'ai dis oui, mais je ne voulais pas. Tu me collais au train, personne l'avait fait jusque-là, alors j'ai essayé. Mais ça venait pas, j'ai regretté, je ne voulais pas m'envoyer en l'air – et puis pour moi, le terme est faible. J'avais aucun désir pour toi, je pensais que ça changerait, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors oui je t'ai lâché, oui je te jettes, mais... j'ai envie de rien. Avec toi. Je peux juste pas avoir envie.

Alfred était perplexe et ça se voyait. Lui-même flou sur son propre fonctionnement, Arthur ne savait pas quels mots utiliser pour expliquer de façon claire qu'il était « asexuel ». Si ça se trouve, le mot lui était étranger de sens, voire même quasiment incompréhensible dans son contexte. C'était comme avouer ne pas aimer le chocolat : 90% du monde en raffolait, mais il existait une grosse poignée de personnes qui n'aimait pas ça et le reste ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible.

Arthur attendait une réaction plus ou moins facile à encaisser face à ce silence. Mais Alfred ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il attendait justement une certaine indulgence de sa part. Au contraire, il semblait un peu plus vexé comme si l'Anglais lui avait trouvé un prétexte idiot pour qu'il lui fiche la paix.

\- Mec, t'es en train de me dire que t'aime pas le sexe ? Roh putain...

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça, « putain » ?

\- Je veux dire, qui n'aime pas le sexe ? Bon, à part un mec violé... Mais non, non, même ça c'est pas logique ! T'as peur, mais tu aimes quand même ! Je veux dire, c'est chimique : le corps il est programmé pour ça. T'imagine si la moitié du monde aimait pas le sexe ? Mais l'humanité s'éteindrait en 50 ans à peine ! Tout le monde aime le sexe, j'veux dire, on a ce qui faut pour que ça se passe comme ça, c'est la nature ! Elle est franchement bidon, ton excuse. Les gens ils aiment coucher, par amour ou non, c'est comme ça que fonctionnent les gens normaux !

Lorsqu'il eut finit son ignoble petite thèse, Arthur hésita entre lui coller une gifle ou lui casser le nez. Tout ce qu'il avait peur d'entendre, ce qui le faisait vaciller dans ses moments de doute, l'Américain le lui avait ressortit sans délicatesse et sans même songer à réfléchir un peu. Non, visiblement, être asexuel n'était pas normal. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi ce mot existait ? Était-ce une déviance ? Arthur devait le prendre comme une pathologie ? Il n'osait plus le regarder, de peur de casser ses lunettes à force de ne plus supporter son visage insouciant et ignorant.

\- Putain, tu... casse-toi. Casse-toi avant que je t'en mette une. Comme tu l'as dis, « fin de l'histoire », alors t'as vraiment plus intérêt à m'approcher après ça.

Son ton était aussi calme qu'antipathique. Là, maintenant, il exécrait Alfred. Lui, sa tête d'ange et ses convictions à la noix. Pour appuyer sa rage, Arthur fit demi-tour sur lui-même si brusquement que son sac heurta Alfred, qui se prit la moitié du poids d'un gros dictionnaire – voire deux. Cette fois, il laissa l'Anglais partir.

Arthur se sentait fissurer de l'intérieur. Il avait peur de se questionner, de se demander réellement s'il était normal. Il ne voulait pas voir de psy, de peur de tomber sur un type fermé, et encore moins se confier à ses amis, par crainte de recevoir le même jugement qu'Alfred.

Arthur sentait comme l'envie de pleurer, de rage comme de désespoir. Quelque part, au fond de lui, une petite voix impatiente et avide de réponses lui murmura que l'Américain avait sans doute raison.

* * *

Oui Alfred est un salopard ignorant et oui j'ai envie de le tuer.

Une review = une gifle collée dans son petit minois.


	5. C'était sans compter l'autre type

Le voyage continue, woush woush ! J'ai posté ce mini-chapitre après l'avoir écrit comme une flèche, car moi aussi, je voulais connaître la suite (et je sors de petites vidéos expliquant l'asexualité. Tbh je ne vois pas pourquoi je continue d'écouter celles qui disent ce que je sais déjà. P'têt que je m'imagine que c'est trop complexe à comprendre ? o-o Jsp vous en pensez quoi les asexuels dans la salle- ?) mais avant je vais quand même vous faire des bisous par-là.

 **asma-chan :**  
J'ai été méchante en faisant d'Alfred un parfait ignorant et "monsieur-je-sais-tout-moi-d'abord-c'est-comme-ça", mais en même temps, je l'avais sous la main, et il me fallait bien un perso comme ça hm-hm (et puis à choisir, il y correspondait le mieux lol pauvre bichon je te juge si mal). Francis apportera aussi son lot de problèmes, et bien plus tôt que tu ne le crois 8D

 **Mimichan :**  
Même si Francis est con comme un Alfred, il est plus ouvert, ça oui. Mais je pense pas qu'un "gigolo" soit la première personne à qui on irait justement dire que "euuuh le sexe c'est optionnel stp". Surtout qu'Arthur est une véritable tête de mule. Il a besoin de personne heiiin on l'sait bien. Pour Francis, je le sais toujours pas. Il a encore du chemin avant de décoller du sien. On lui souhaite bonne chance.

 **Kurea-chan :**  
Aw aw aWWW mais c'est pourtant de la pure improvisation, like, à tout moment je peux me faire défoncé par quelqu'un qui s'y connaît XD (ouais, je risque ma peau là) Mon but n'est pas spécialement d'introduire divers personnages avec des sexualités différentes, mais c'est vrai que le trio-là a déjà de quoi faire : Arthur l'asexuel, Francis le pans' et Alfred le... je ne sais pas. Bi, homo ou autre, j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé- (au pire, votez mdr. Tapez 1-) Mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir des compliments pareils, c'est chou ;v;

 **VIKYI :**  
(bonjour toi~) On hait tous Francis. Tous. Et puis d'un côté je me fais tellement de mal à le transformer en visiteur de vagins, c'est un aspect exploité par le mauvais côté du fandom que je déteste mdr- Tu peux pas savoir comment j'ai hâte de le changer, mais... trop tôt, hélas :c Merci en tout cas !

ヾ (✿＞﹏ ⊙〃)ノ

* * *

Arthur avait jeté Alfred, mais avait l'impression que c'était l'inverse.

Certes il ne voulait pas de sa personne, mais sa considération pour sa sexualité, au moins, n'aurait pas été mal à la place. De sa part, il aurait peut-être dû s'en douter, mais si l'Américain avait des sentiments sincères pour Arthur, ou quelque chose qui s'y rapproche... la moindre des choses aurait été au moins de ne pas se moquer et de prendre son aveu au sérieux. Mais non, ça, c'était trop compliqué pour cet imbécile... Au moins, ça réglait la chose : il n'était plus question de lui parler. Les jours suivants, l'un ignorait l'autre comme s'il s'agissait de l'air à la seconde où ils se croisaient. Les soupçons s'éveillèrent chez Kiku qui était leur ami commun, et passait autant de temps avec l'un qu'avec l'autre. Une « règle » cependant s'était subrepticement glissé dans cette situation : on ne parle pas de l'autre.

Cependant, ça n'excluait pas Kiku de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas – rien à voir. Et même s'il lui faisait confiance, Arthur ne se sentait pas assez courageux de lui dire. Il craignait une réaction similaire. Même si le Japonais était beaucoup plus poli et compréhensif, c'était toujours un risque à prendre que d'avouer _ça_. C'était plus simple de ne rien dire à personne d'autre, en fait – manque de bol, la seule personne au courant était la mauvaise. Alors, Arthur répétait toujours la même chose : « Rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

\- T'es menteur, en plus.

Il y en avait un qui trouvait ça drôle, c'était évidemment ce gigolo de Bonnefoy. Toujours là à passer dans leur dos lorsque ça évoquait le soucis actuel. L'autre type qu'Arthur avait mal quitté la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé pas de sa faute, en même temps, lui il ne voulait jamais le voir. Lui ou Alfred.

Mais la plaisanterie avait assez duré. Cette fois, c'est Arthur qui alla trouver le Français lors d'une pause déjeuner.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- C'est plutôt toi qui en a un.

L'Anglais roula des yeux.

\- C'est fini, de toutes façons, avec Alfred. Pour toujours, alors arrête.

\- Ou sinon le « méchant Arthur » va venir me pincer ?

Cette amertume dans la voix lui déplaisait particulièrement. Bonnefoy avoua avec un sourire :

\- Tu m'as traité de pute, tu penses que je suis facile autant au niveau de ma bite que psychologiquement ?

\- Pour t'envoyer autant de poupées en si peu de temps, je suppose que oui.

\- Très drôle, le frigide.

Arthur grimaça et regarda le ailleurs du coin de l'oeil.

\- Je ne suis pas frigide.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu aimes t'offrir au premier venu, _toi aussi_.

Son plateau-repas vola soudainement, éclaboussant sa chemise de sauce vinaigrette. Il se prit aussi une feuille de salade entre les yeux qui retomba, réalisant tout juste qu'il avait touché une corde sensible de son interlocuteur. Bien que la scène attira l'oeil, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de hausser le ton :

\- Je suis pas comme toi !

\- Ouais ? rétorqua-t-il sur la même octave en se levant pour l'affronter du regard. C'est quoi la différence entre toi et moi, alors ? Moi je drague et j'emballe, mais toi tu vas chercher qui le veut bien pour du bon temps, puis tu jettes la personne le lendemain ? Tu trouves pas que c'est toi qui éprouve _un peu moins_ de respect envers tes partenaires ?

C'était exaspérant à entendre, mais en revisitant rapidement ses actes, Arthur dût s'admettre qu'il avait raison. Mais le dire de vive voix, jamais. Frustré de n'avoir rien à répondre – et de ne pouvoir surtout se cacher d'une vérité toute dévoilée – l'Anglais laissa exploser sa rage en lui assénant une gifle que son ego pense tout à fait justifiée. À l'inverse, celui qui n'avait pas tort ne comprenait pas ou plutôt, il comprit qu'Arthur ne pouvait en effet pas se cacher sur le moment. Mais pour ne pas se laisser démonté par un menteur qu'il a pu révéler, Francis lui attrapa le col des deux mains et bondit sur la table pour le rejoindre de l'autre côté.

Les deux se bagarrèrent alors sans y aller de main morte au milieu de la cafétéria. Autour, les étudiants se divisaient en camps d'encouragements, de déserteurs, et le plus petit alla avertir des responsables.

C'est donc après qu'Arthur se retrouve avec une lèvre coupée et Francis un cocard – les deux, quelques bleus – qu'on les sépara, décevant une partie du public amoureux de sensations – bêtes et – fortes.

Plus ça allait, plus Arthur se disait qu'il ne pourra se confier à personne.

Où était le mal à avoir juste essayé de coucher, puis d'abandonner lâchement ? Il n'y peut rien, s'il ne peut pas assumer une chose qu'il n'a pas aimé...

* * *

¯\\_(⊙︿⊙)_/¯

Une review = 1% pour que Francis ait un autre cocard. (et pouf, ça fait un panda)


	6. que tout le monde aimait

A force de poster toutes les semaines, j'en viens à m'imposer de le faire régulièrement alors que ce n'était pas le but de cette fic. Tant pis.

 **VIKYI**  
OUF. J'arrive à donner raison aux deux. Je... je me sens accomplie, AH ! C'est pas un mal de commenter si vite, c'est même très appréciable -keurkeur- Jusqu'ici, pas un seul des persos ne se rattrape (ou alors Kiku et Matthew, mais eux, ils n'ont encore rien fait. A peine une apparition physique, point barre. Ah les pauvres. Que des connards en action, frANcheûment).

 **Kurea**  
Si Fruk y'a, baston suivra. Arthur a réalisé, mais tu le connais : se l'avouer est une autre chose :/ Et c'est quand même affligeant que ça soit un autre connard qui lui dise ça xD (et qui ait raison !) Alfred aussi commence à me faire pitié, c'est pourtant pas du tout le rôle que je lui avais prévu à la base. Il était même censé être plus méchant que Francis (mais je crois que tout le monde va l'être, lololol). Des bisous !

 **Lea Baskerville**  
GEdydrF. Merci merci ;; Oui je m'aventure dans l'asexualité. Oui ce sont des connards. Oui ça marche bien on dirait. Merci -keur- Kiku comprendrait sûrement, mais si Arthur se confiait tout de suite, ça compliquerait moins la tâche - et c'est ça qu'est rigolo. Et c'est drôle, mais vous êtes plusieurs à me demander si Arthur va finalement changer de direction ? Moi aussi je trouverais ça dommage de finalement le rendre définitivement bi ou gay ou pan, l'intérêt est minime :c En tout cas, merci encore pour ta lecture !

₍₍ ᕕ(´◓⌓◔)ᕗ⁾⁾

* * *

Il avait Alfred et Francis à dos, et c'était _très bien_ comme ça. Enfin débarrassé du boulet et du gigolo, la vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle. Techniquement, en tout cas, l'Anglais devait être satisfait. Pourtant, une rage le rongeait doucement depuis.

Arthur restait fier, et demeurer dans le faux _et_ le tort était insupportable. Alfred pensait qu'il n'était pas normal, et Francis le traitait clairement d'insensible. À être considéré comme une anomalie d'un côté et un monstre de l'autre, il ne savait pas ce qui était le moins déplaisant à entendre. Les deux, en tout cas, avaient le mérite de le rendre chèvre. Il ne voulait même plus aller voir Kiku, qui était proche d'Alfred, ou Matthew, qui l'était de Francis. Ne restait dans ce cas qu'une personne, et pas des moindres, pour lui être encore solide question jugement.

João, son meilleur ami.

Enfin, « meilleur ami », c'est une étiquette. Arthur n'utilisait plus cette appellation depuis le collège – c'était jauger le taux d'amitié et le comparer avec les autres, ce qui était tout simplement stupide. João était assez particulier, pour ne pas dire qu'il est le total opposé d'Arthur. Un grand brun au teint mâte très mature, souriant et qui n'a physiquement pas du tout l'air de s'accorder avec la sobriété du Britannique. Pourtant, ils étaient copains comme cochons. Arthur lui cachait rarement des choses, et João, encore moins. Si l'Anglais était d'un naturel à ne jamais se confier, l'autre avait plutôt tendance à venir chercher conseil auprès de lui, ou seulement à vider son sac lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Parallèlement, le Latin ne le forçait jamais à parler de ses problèmes, même si la curiosité mêlée à l'inquiétude le rongeait. Ce qui était très appréciable.

\- Mais je pensais que tu sortais avec, moi.

\- Non. Et maintenant, c'est mort.

\- Ah ! Donc il te plaisait ?

\- Pas du tout, je veux dire que c'est mort pour lui.

\- Et Bonnefoy, qu'est ce qu'il vient faire dans tout ça ?

\- Rien, lui, il se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas.

Ça ne sembla pas étonner plus que ça João. Apparemment, Bonnefoy avait déjà la réputation d'aller prendre part à toute éventuelle histoire d'amour – ou de cul – qui se profilait au sein du campus. Paradoxalement, il se traînait pourtant une sacrée plaque de Don Juan, grand séducteur et champion au lit – d'après les rumeurs.

\- Et elles sont toutes vraies, informa Jo'.

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Pour de vrai. C'est lui-même qui le dit.

\- Alors il mythonne. Il dit ça pour se vanter.

\- Certains confirment, d'autres réfutent. En tout cas, il n'a honte de rien. Il se montre avec de belles nanas, mais il paraît aussi qu'il fouille chez les garçons.

\- _Good for him._

Très franchement, ce n'était pas Arthur que ça intéressait. Pour lui, seuls les « gros lolos » et « belles paires de jambes » faisaient envie à Bonnefoy, comme ce dernier le lui disait, et rien de plus. Il ne faisait pas dans la relation sur longue durée et affirmait tout simplement chercher le plaisir de la chair. _Et il ose me faire des leçons de morale._ Ou alors il se cachait des accusations d'Arthur en se réfugiant dans les siennes. _Connard. T'es qu'un connard profiteur._ Il se mit à grimacer, et João le ramena sur Terre.

L'Anglais, malgré ce sentiment de différence, se sentit fier de ne pas s'intéresser au sexe, l'espace d'un instant. Il préférait largement être vierge toute sa vie – bon, trop tard – plutôt que de bien se faire voir en allant chercher compagne ou compagnon toutes les semaines. Le bras mate de João vint enlacer les épaules britanniques, et l'aîné s'exclama alors d'un enthousiasme assez naturel :

\- Viens à la maison, t'es tout rabougri. Plus que d'habitude, je veux dire.

\- Crétin, répondit Arthur, amusé. Je ne veux pas croiser ton frère.

\- Il est chez sa copine. Le monde nous appartient ! Enfin, la maison, en tout cas. Et les parents, ils, euh... bossent.

Arthur ne refusait jamais une invitation de son plus vieil ami. Connu depuis la maternelle. Pote qui le soulevait d'une main ferme dans le bac à sable. Arthur se rendit donc chez João, le cœur plus léger, mais l'esprit toujours enfumé d'informations.

* * *

(*゜ω゜)ゞ

J'aime pas du tout cette coupe, mais alors vraiment pas. Mais j'aurais encore moins aimé de mettre ce qui suit à la suite, l'enchaînement rapide (trop rapide) me plaît pas trop (screu gneu gneu, je fais mon boudin).

Une review = un poil de jambe de Jo' arraché ! (Portugal, si vous n'aviez pas comprit)


	7. mais que lui, n'aimait pas

Encore un mini-chapitre "passe-temps", car je ne pouvais pas mettre les deux situations dans le même :c

 **Mimichan :**  
Hélas, ce quelqu'un est proche d'un autre lascar :) Un jour, les opinions changeront, mdr.

 **Lea Baskerville :**  
T'as pas aimé ma coupure ? HIN HIN, attends un peu. Tu vas m'adorer. Tbh, je n'ai rien à cacher sur João, pour dire même que je n'ai rien prévu pour lui - pour le moment. Cette fic s'écrie sur le tas - j'espère un jour lui trouver un rôle car c'est un perso peu développé je trouve :c Ou alors je lis pas assez-

 **asma-chan :**  
QU'ON TE PENDE, BOUUUH, T'ETAIS PAS LAAA. Osef, tu lis comme tu veux, à ton rythme bb. Arthur n'a pas mit Alfred et Francis dans le même panier, mais il les trouve tout les deux exagérés à leur manière sur le sujet - alors que c'est juste lui qui est trop fermé à force de se vouloir ouvert. Portugal, je n'ai que peu de souvenirs de l'avoir vu dans les fics, je ne le connais surtout que pour être l'un des alliés de Thur - après, le perso en soit, je ne le connais que trop peu. On verra bien ce qu'il y aura à en tirer ! Pour l'instant, il ne fait qu'office de carte bonus, en cas de problème - qui est un méchant second rôle.

 **Kurea-chan :**  
La vérité, c'est que je commence à me lasser de ne lui apporter que des problèmes mdr - mais bon, sinon, y'aurait matière à rien. Je sais déjà sur quoi débouchera le prochain chapitre, alors je m'y mets dès que je poste celui-ci ! (zoubi)

(je crois que je vais cesser de mettre des smileys, GRANDISSONS)

* * *

En arrivant chez João, ce dernier fronça le nez en levant les yeux vers le sommet de l'escalier. Arthur l'entendait aussi : il y avait du mouvement, à l'étage. Leur silence commun une fois entrés répondit alors à une de ses interrogations pas si pressées que ça : c'était donc à ça que ça ressemblait, de l'extérieur... L'aîné monta trois à trois les marches en abandonnant son ami là, puis celui-ci entendit la voix forte de João s'élever quelque part sans doute dans une chambre.

\- Putain mais t'es chiant ! Tu m'avais dis que t'étais sorti !

\- Ben on est rentrés, tu veux que j'te dise quoi ?! Et regarde pas Helen comme ça, woh, pervers !

\- Couvrez-vous tout les deux, j'hallucine ! J'ai invité un pote !

Après une courte série de soupirs et de grabuges, João redescendit au rez-de-chaussé. Arthur ne savait pas trop quoi faire : ignorer, ou demander.

\- Au pire, on reporte.

\- Mais non, mais non... De toutes façons on a pas à leur parler, ils resteront là-haut. Tu veux à boire ?

Les deux amis prirent tout de même doucement leurs aises malgré le fait de savoir qu'au-dessus de leur tête, le frère de João était en train de maudire son aîné pour l'avoir sûrement interrompu dans un moment intime avec sa petite-amie. Ironiquement, c'était la seule relation stable dont il entendait parlé depuis le début de son foutoir personnel.

Installés au comptoir de la cuisine, l'aîné engagea la conversation sur des sujets lambdas, histoire de changer l'air d'Arthur. C'était pourtant stupide : avant, ce dernier pouvait parfaitement faire abstraction de tout ce qui touchait au sexe et à l'amour (ou tout ce qui y touche de près ou de loin) en se concentrant sur des choses moins complexes, comme les examens, les révisions, ou tout simplement sa vie estudiantine où Kiku et Matthew le voyaient encore pratiquement tout les jours. Ces derniers commençaient à lui manquer un peu, d'ailleurs. Au message du Japonais qu'il avait reçu il y a deux ou trois jours, il avait d'abord ignoré, avant de répondre tard dans la soirée en prétextant avoir été occupé.

Il profita de penser justement à ces proches-ci pour se confier légèrement à João : qu'en ce moment, il ne les voyait plus, parce qu'il craignait d'encore devoir se frotter à Alfred ou Bonnefoy. C'était une raison idiote, mais dans son cas, il lui était hors de question de tomber sur eux, même en peinture. Il ne pouvait plus les supporter, qu'il disait.

Mais en fait, Arthur avait plus ou moins peur.

Il ne voulait pas se montrer sous un jour indigne et coupable devant Alfred et un autre ridiculisé devant ce gigolo. Tout les deux étaient moins en tort que lui. S'ils l'étaient ? Coucher avec un homme qui nous plaît en espérant avoir des sentiments en retour, ce n'est pas un crime. Coucher avec plusieurs personnes dans le mois sans sortir avec toutes en même temps, et consentement, non plus. Alors finalement, seul Arthur l'était ?

Un peu plus et il tomberait dans la paranoïa en pensant que tout est lié au fait qu'il n'est « pas normal ».

Et révéler son attirance au sexe inexistante à son meilleur ami, ça non plus, il ne le voulait pas. De toutes façons, il détestait se confier. Trop se confier. Il préférait gérer ça tout seul, voire attendre que ça se tasse.

Des pas retentirent dans l'escalier, et un garçon à l'âge exact d'Arthur entra dans la cuisine, torse-nu. João soupira en se massant le visage :

\- Tonio, je t'ai dis de t'habiller.

\- Je suis habillé, ça va. Je peux montrer mon torse viril, même à tes potes, non ?

Il commença à rire gaiement, mais s'arrêta en remarquant le visage du Britannique lorsque celui-ci se tourna pour le regarder. « Tonio » fronça alors les sourcils et alla ouvrir le réfrigérateur pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau qu'il bu sans se servir de verre.

\- Dis bonjour, au moins.

\- Non.

Arthur se souvenait de lui. Il le voyait souvent en compagnie de Bonnefoy. Sans le savoir, il s'était fait un ennemi de plus.

\- T'as des amis louches, Jo'.

\- Arrête, c'est pas tes histoires.

\- C'est pas les tiennes non plus.

Il rouvrit alors le réfrigérateur avant d'asperger Arthur avec la bouteille, mouillant son visage et sa chemise, avant de la remettre en place. L'eau étant glacée, l'Anglais sursauta et bondit de sa chaise.

\- Antonio !

\- Je veux pas d'hypocrite à la maison.

\- _Excuse-moi_ , siffla Arthur. Mais c'est quoi, ton problème ?

Prenant ses aises en s'appuyant sur le comptoir derrière lui – et tandis qu'Arthur s'essuyait négligemment le visage d'une main - il avoua d'une voix grave, pleine d'antipathie :

\- C'est toi, mon problème. Et pas que le mien. T'es vraiment mal placé pour te plaindre de ce qui s'est passé alors que c'est toi qui es en tort. Tu connais pas Francis. Tu le connais pas _bien_.

\- Forcément, t'es son pote, tu le défends.

\- Je suis son pote parce que je sais qu'il le vaut. Qu'il est pas juste « une pute », fit-il en appuyant. Tu trouves vraiment que t'as des leçons de morale à donner après avoir jeté Jones ?

Arthur soupira et attrapa un chiffon posé quelque part à tamponner abruptement sur sa chemise, avant de sortir de la cuisine. Même chez son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait pas avoir la paix. Vers l'entrée, alors qu'il remettait sa veste, il entendit de loin João gronder son frère, qui ne se sentait pas le moins du monde coupable pour en avoir rajouté une couche. Mais juste avant qu'il ne prenne la porte, c'est Antonio qui vint « lui dire au revoir » en lui lançant avec un certain intérêt :

\- Mais va le voir. Sans déconner, va le voir. Quand tu vas lui parler avec le sourire et de bonnes intentions, c'est un type bien.

\- J'ai pas envie de lui parler comme si c'était un type bien.

\- Je plaisante pas, Kirkland. Je te dis _d'aller le voir_.

En sortant, Arthur croisa brièvement son regard, qui insistait réellement sur cette demande (ordre ?). Il n'attendit même pas de voir João une dernière fois, et fuit tout simplement la maison. C'était de la fuite, oui, car qu'est ce que ce serait, autrement ? Partout où il allait, maintenant, ce n'était que pour entendre ou voir les conséquences de ses actes un jour malheureux, il allait finir tout seul. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur João, mais là, impossible de parler tranquillement avec sans se prendre le moindre reproche de quiconque.

Le plus inquiétant, c'est que si Antonio le savait, alors peut-être que d'autres aussi. Tout le monde finirait par le catégoriser comme « Kirkland, l'étudiant antipathique et sans-coeur du campus qui baise les gens et les jette après ». C'est même pas lui, qui baise. Dire qu'il a déjà une réputation peu brillante... ou alors, c'est seulement parce qu'il s'agit d'un des meilleurs amis de Francis.

Et plus de monde se mettait à son dos, plus il pensait qu'il avait poussé le bouchon trop loin quelque part.

* * *

(plus de smiley, et pouf)

Une review = un pec qui pousse sur le torse nu d'Antonio ! (cash cash cash)


	8. Sauf peut-être ce jour-là

Nowel approche, Nowel approooooche- Pour fêter, ça : rien du tout.

 **asma-chan :**  
Arthur a suffisamment descendu la pente, je crois- Il est temps pour lui de la remonter un peu 8D Même si, avouons-le : torturer des personnages, c'est cool.

 **Lea Baskerville :**  
Définitivement, Tonio et Arthur se crêperont toujours le chignon, pour moi. Plus que le FrUk, je dirais (subjectivement). J'avoue que Jo, pour l'instant, c'est le joker xD Et il reviendra pour être le joker. Faut vraiment que je lui trouve une fonction dans mes fics, à celui-là :c

* * *

Arthur ne voulait en aucun cas suivre le « conseil » d'Antonio. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait titillé sa curiosité. On lui avait craché un ordre, certes, mais si vraiment le Latin ne voulait pas que le Britannique approche son meilleur ami, pourquoi aurait-il autant insisté ?

Malgré ces sentiments contradictoires, Arthur se résolut tout de même à approcher le Français lorsque celui-ci n'était pas occupé ni même entouré de la moindre poulette à gros seins ou à fines jambes. Sauf qu'il ne savait tellement pas comment commencer que Bonnefoy grimaça face à ce silence... Ainsi ce dernier prit la décision de l'ignorer et de le contourner. Arthur soupira en maudissant Antonio, et appela :

\- Faut qu'on parle.

\- On a plus rien à se dire, il me semble.

\- Antonio m'a dit de venir te voir.

Bonnefoy s'arrêta, puis le regarda. Il semblait avoir tiqué, comme si le message était soudainement devenu clair et limpide. Lorsque Arthur sentit la tension s'apaiser, il suivit le grand blond qui lui indiqua de venir s'asseoir plus loin avec lui.

Ce n'est qu'une fois bien seuls, loin de la foule et dans un coin de parc plutôt agréable, qu'Arthur prit enfin le temps de l'observer. En plus d'être « objectivement » beau, Bonnefoy avait une manière très propre de s'habiller. Même le petit détail de la barbe naissante semblait contrôlée, sans jamais qu'on n'y trouve un poil de trop ou de moins. Combien de temps passait ce type dans la salle de bains pour être aussi soigné ? Dire qu'Arthur, loin d'être intéressé par la beauté qui attire l'oeil, se contentait de se coiffer au mieux possible (il avait une capillarité capricieuse) et de se vêtir un minimum correctement, il se sentait comme un jeune employé fraîchement sorti de l'école face à un grand patron. Mais en se rappelant qu'il avait en face de lui un gigolo, il reprit contenance et assurance.

Enfin, le Français ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je voulais te demander pardon.

Arthur tiqua, pas certain d'avoir comprit où était le piège – car il y en avait forcément un, là.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, pardon...

\- Non, je veux dire : pardon, quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?

\- Pourquoi je plaisanterais, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, fit-il avant de laisser planer un silence. On est très différents, et ça ne t'en donne pas le droit de me juger sur ce que je fais et ce que j'aime, mais moi, c'est pareil. Comme certains, je ne connais que la face visible de l'iceberg... en ce qui concerne ton histoire avec Jones, je veux dire.

Ces bêtises avec Alfred, elles allaient tout lui temps lui revenir...

\- Mais j'ai demandé un peu autour de moi : tu n'es pas un sale type. Tu as ton caractère, d'accord, mais si tu as couché avec Jones pour le jeter ensuite alors que tu n'es jamais sortit avec personne... c'est que tu as tes raisons ?

Il n'était pas certain que ce soit une question, mais il croisa maladroitement son regard. Alors comme ça, le gigolo Bonnefoy a mené sa petite enquête... Pour quoi faire ?

\- Plus j'y pense, avoua Arthur en se triturant les mains. Plus je me dis que j'ai vraiment un problème.

\- Je voulais pas te parler pour te descendre encore plus, je voulais juste savoir si t'avais un truc contre moi spécialement, vu ce qui te poursuit depuis l'autre jour...

Arthur se voyait mal se confier au dernier individu sur Terre auquel il aurait pensé si jamais il se trouvait dans la galère. Or, c'est bel et bien ce qui était en train d'arriver. Mais la surprise de connaître Bonnefoy comme un confident le ravisa dans son idée du gigolo qui avait plus de testicules que de cœur. Une histoire comme celle-ci, avec des sentiments pareils, l'Anglais ne pouvait pas imaginer une seconde qu'il en parlerait à celui qui semblait avoir fait du campus son tableau de chasse.

Bonnefoy le regardait avec patience, calme, voire même bienveillance. Il couchait peut-être par-ci par-là, mais il restait humain. Et Arthur serait vraiment con de refuser son aide alors qu'il paraît être le même aux yeux du Français. Mais s'il lui laissait sa chance, pourquoi ne pas faire de même ?

\- Cette nuit-là, avec Alfred...

Ses mains se crispèrent davantage l'une contre l'autre.

\- J'ai pas aimé.

Il avait l'impression que rien qu'à ces mots, le regard bleu de Bonnefoy s'était transformé en guillotine, prête à s'abattre sur lui.

\- C'est pas évident à expliquer... Mais j'ai juste pas aimé coucher avec lui. Je sais pas, c'est comme... j'étais volontaire, j'irais pas crier au viol, et c'est pas non plus comme s'il m'avait fait mal... Mais j'ai pas aimé. Comme... comme on te fait goûter un plat que tu n'as pas essayé, mais qu'il ne te plaît pas lorsque tu le goûtes. Et pourtant... et pourtant, les gens te disent qu'il est hyper bon, ce plat, que c'est bizarre que tu n'aimes pas en manger... C'est comme le chocolat ! T'en croiseras peu, des gens qui n'aiment pas ça, mais ça existe quand même.

Il se sentait idiot, là, à comparer ses envies sexuelles à de la nourriture. Mais pour un type qui aimait ça, au contraire, n'était-ce pas l'explication la plus simple ? Il s'était toujours dit que ça ne serait que rêver de se faire comprendre sur un tel tabou par un type qui ne perdait pas une semaine pour partager son lit avec une autre. Mais Francis l'avait patiemment écouté, sans sourciller une seule fois sur le moindre mot. Il avait écouté attentivement ses paroles comme il aurait pu être concentré sur un film.

\- En fait, tu es asexuel, non ?

Arthur le regarda avec surprise, et quelque part, soulagement. Bien sûr, il connaissait le mot, mais il craignait de le placer sur ce qu'il ressentait. Que disait-on à ceux qui se déclaraient ainsi ? « T'es frigide, en fait. », « C'est que t'as pas trouvé le bon. », « C'est chimique, ce sera mieux la prochaine fois ! ». Arthur ne pensait pas qu'entendre ces simples mots de la bouche de Bonnefoy pouvait autant le rassurer. Et il continuait, le salaud !

\- C'est pas un drame, ça arrive. Ce n'est ni une défaillance, ni un soucis d'ordre psychologique. C'est comme tu dis, avec ceux qui n'aiment pas le chocolat : c'est très bon, mais pas au goût de tout le monde.

\- Tu trouves pas ça bizarre, alors ?

\- Parce que je suis un beau gosse qui charme la moitié du campus, je devrais être outré ? C'est justement parce que je m'y connais que je te comprends, Kirkland.

L'image d'un Alfred têtu, qui ne voulait pas comprendre, lui réapparut. Ironiquement, c'était celui qui prétendait l'aimer qui avait tort, et celui à qui il en avait mit une qui était plus raisonnable. Arthur se sentit bête, pour le coup. Il ignorait vraiment si c'était l'expérience qui permettait à Bonnefoy de comprendre, mais dans tout les cas, il sentit comme un poids énorme lui alléger le cœur... grâce à ce gigolo. Eh ben. Voyant qu'Arthur se perdait dans des pensées qui s'éclaircissaient, Francis sourit et reprit sur un ton un peu moins sérieux :

\- Si t'as besoin, tu viens me parler, hein.

\- Euh, non. Je suis venu parce qu'Antonio m'a dit de le faire, c'est tout.

\- Et alors, c'était une idée de merde ?

\- … Non. Mais on est pas amis pour autant.

Bonnefoy haussa les épaules, pas le moins vexé du monde. Il avait fait sa BA, il avait l'air content.

\- Bon bah j'y retourne, fit le Français en se levant.

\- Hm hm.

\- Et oublie ce que t'a dit Alfred, va. S'il est incapable de comprendre, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu te sentes coupable.

Arthur sourit légèrement en coin, malin.

\- Même si je l'ai jeté ?

\- Ouais euh, non, ça par contre, c'était dégueulasse.

Sourire qui s'évapora rapidement pour être remplacé par une grimace. Néanmoins, le malentendu était dissipé. Bonnefoy s'éloigna en lui adressant tout de même un signe de main fait à la va-vite, auquel le Britannique ne répondit pas.

Dans son imaginaire, Arthur vit l'une des fissures de son cœur se colmater.

* * *

1 review = une fissure de colmatée ! 8D (je sais, personne n'y croit)


	9. où c'était lui qui se sentait imbécile

**Joyeux putain de Noël !**

Pas de réponses aux reviews cette fois-ci, car il s'avère que je suis un peu... pressée :c Mon OS pour Noël n'est pas terminé et je me sens un peu coupable d'être en retard. Alors, pour dédommagement, BAM. Voilà.

Bonne lecture, avec les compliments de la maison.

~o~o~

* * *

Le lendemain, Arthur se sentait plus léger. Et tant pis si c'était grâce à gigolo-Bonnefoy, il voulait profiter de ce changement d'humeur pour se réparer.

« Asexualité ». Par frayeur, l'Anglais ne voulait pas se répéter ce mot. Il le savait, certes, mais à force d'y penser, ça lui aurait forcément échappé dans une conversation avec Kiku ou Matthew... D'ailleurs, il reprit contact avec ce dernier. Plus ou moins réconcilié (ou réconcilié tout court, en fait) avec le Français, Arthur ne sentait plus ce mal-être qui le gagnait autrefois rien qu'en s'approchant. Et le fourbe Bonnefoy profitait parfois de la visite devenue régulière d'Arthur pour le taquiner. Alors qu'ils ne se parlaient pas avant, et même pire, se méprisaient !

Au moins, il ne pipait pas le moindre mot de leur conversation.

C'était donc bien vrai : ce Don Juan savait tenir sa langue et des promesses.

Mais c'était bien Matthew et seulement Matthew que l'Anglais venait voir. Le Français se contentait de les accompagner, libérant le Canadien pour qu'il échange quelques instants avec l'autre. Lui, après tout, n'avait rien à lui dire. Juste deux-trois piques. « T'es moche. » « Pardon, tu t'es vu ? » « Oh oui, je me ferais bien l'amour ! ». Bref, il n'était plus qu'une grande gueule qui s'ouvrait pour rappeler que malgré tout, il était là. Et même si ça mettait parfois Matthew mal à l'aise sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment comment ils en sont arrivés là, il laissait couler. Arthur n'était pas totalement habitué aux interventions inutiles et déplacées de Bonnefoy, mais au moins, sa présence ne lui donnait plus autant la gerbe.

\- Ce que tu es facile à amadouer.

\- Ferme ta gueule.

\- Et susceptible.

\- Ta gueule.

\- Et raffiné.

\- Je vais t'en mettre une, Bonnefoy.

D'un autre côté, il fallait avouer que « amadouer », c'était le mot. Une simple conversation tenue avec un homme qui s'avère civilisé, et ça y est, la hache de guerre est enterrée. Sans avoir besoin de trop y réfléchir, Arthur comprit qu'il avait encore mal interprété les choses et qu'il s'était seulement un peu trop mit sur la défensive, au point d'en devenir agressif. C'est hélas dans sa nature. À être trop impopulaire, on ne fait plus si facilement confiance aux gens. Et il avait encore de la chance d'avoir des amis de longue date comme le Canadien ou le Japonais.

Restait encore le soucis d'Alfred, mais c'était totalement à part. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas envie de renouer. Et qu'il ne le fera probablement jamais.

Mais, encore une fois, tout ce qu'Arthur avait décidé, Alfred était là pour exécuter son contraire...

C'était en début de matinée. Le premier cours allait bientôt commencer, et Arthur marchait sans peine ni poids lourd sur le cœur vers l'amphithéâtre. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de pouvoir respirer sans avoir l'impression d'avoir la moindre main invisible pour l'étrangler. Car à force de se faire des ennemis et de ne pas être compris, il commençait à voir le mal partout, bien plus vite qu'il ne le fait d'habitude.

Alfred devait être un véritable démon, pour insister autant. Il avait rejoint Arthur en accélérant le pas, et ce dernier regrettait tellement qu'il lui tombe dessus qu'il ne se donnait même pas la peine de lui accorder la _once_ d'un regard.

\- T'as les goûts changeants.

\- Laisse-moi, Alfred.

\- Tu oses me faire la leçon sur le cul, et bim bam boum, tu traînes avec Bonnefoy. T'aurais au moins pu me dire que j'étais pas ton genre, ça aurait été moins blessant.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis ce que c'était : une erreur. J'ai vraiment voulu t'expliquer, mais tu interprètes tout comme ça t'arrange pour que ça soit moi le méchant de l'histoire. Et même si je m'excuse-

\- Tes excuses, j'en veux pas. C'en est pas. T'es trop fier, tu dis jamais vraiment « pardon ». Je te saoule peut-être en venant te voir, mais toi Arthur, t'es super mal placé pour me dire que j'exagère.

\- Ça sert à rien d'en parler, t'es têtu...

\- Bonnefoy te plaît ?

\- Non. Et c'est avec Matthew que je traîne.

Le regard d'Alfred s'alarma de colère.

\- T'as pas intérêt de toucher à mon frère.

\- Bon sang, merde, arrête de t'imaginer des choses ! Et puis en quoi tu te défends, là ? Tu viens me voir, tu m'accuses, tu viens juste m'emmerder ! Qu'est ce que ton supposé « amour » a à voir là-dedans ?

Arthur s'était arrêté pour lui faire face, mais une fois la question posée, Alfred se contenta de lui répondre silencieusement qu'il n'a pas envie d'en dire plus, avant de partir. La matinée commençait _va-che-ment_ bien.

Lorsqu'il tourna brusquement les talons pour poursuivre son chemin, il ne remarqua pas le Kiku immobile qui avait tout vu, le regard voilé d'inquiétude.

* * *

~o~o~

Une review = une baffe pour Alfred.

J'espère que vous êtes du genre couche-tard !


	10. mais il n'était pas le seul

Bonne année, poil au nez.

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon, nouvel an, toussa toussa ! Moi, je teste l'app FF et je trouve ça super mdr.

Et cette fois-ci, je vous réponds !

 **asma-chan :**  
Alfred n'était vraiment pas prévu pour être "le méchant" de l'histoire, mais ça a tourné comme ça xD Dans un sens, il est aussi une victime, mais monsieur n'adopte pas le bon comportement. Et Arthur a plus les fautes du méchant que du gentil. Donc autant dire qu'ici, il n'y a ni "gentil camp", ni "méchant camp" : ils sont juste tous cons !

 **Heaven-sama :**  
Moi aussi ils me stressent, moi aussi.

 **Mimichan :**  
J'avoue, je pensais vraiment pas qu'ils allaient se mettre sur la gueule à ce point. C'est ça, l'art d'écrire sans trame : on perd le contrôle, mdr.

 **Kurea-chan :**  
Ma résolution, cette année, c'est de n'écarter aucun perso qui apparaît dans l'histoire : donc si Kiku est venu une fois, il réapparaîtra encore, et avec un rôle ! Oui madame ! Et tu ne vas pas aimer, je crois 8D

 **Lagusa :**  
Tu soulèves-là un soucis qui sera soulevé mais genre loooooin dans l'histoire. Ceci dit, tu ne dois pas être la seule à te l'avoir posé. Mais comme toute fanfic qui se respecte et qui cache ses secrets, on va juste dire : on verra (:

* * *

Kiku n'était pas du genre à prendre quiconque en filature, encore moins dans l'intention d'espionner des histoires qui n'avaient rien à voir avec lui ; intimes, très intimes ou carrément top secrètes. C'est pourquoi il se sentit pâlir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà au fur et à mesure qu'il suivait Arthur lorsqu'il pouvait se le permettre entre les cours. Témoin de sa dernière altercation avec Alfred, le Japonais avait sentit l'ultime barrière de sa curiosité se briser lorsque l'inquiétude s'y est ajoutée.

Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient en froid constant et il ne supportait plus d'être spectateur silencieux.

Élevé dans cette optique, Kiku n'était pas du genre à demander à tout bout de champ où était le problème lorsque la personne n'engageait pas la conversation dessus. De plus, il semblait... trop tard, pour s'en mêler. Que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Trop soucieux, il s'était établi un petit plan de "ninja" où il observait Arthur et Alfred, chacun de leur côté. La présence de son ami Anglais lui manquait, et l'humeur normalement plus joyeuse d'Alfred ternie le rendait anxieux. Impossible de se décider sur qui aller voir en premier.

\- Il a un beau cul, hm ?

L'Asiatique sursauta, surpris par Francis qui l'avait trouvé derrière un mur à observer le Britannique.

\- Je ne regardais pas... son... bégaya-t-il.

\- Je plaisantais.

Le Français partagea sa vision un instant.

\- Tu ne vas pas le voir ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je n'ose pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que tu lui manques.

Aucune réponse. Kiku regardait Arthur d'un oeil aussi soucieux que rassuré. Visiblement, il allait "mieux". Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment (ni pourquoi) la relation des deux Européens avait drastiquement changé, mais l'essentiel était que les disputes avaient cessé. Et Francis... Eh bien, Kiku l'appréciait. Il se tritura les mains en regardant celui-ci, incertain.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, en fait...

\- Quoi faire ? Tu vas lui parler, voilà ce qu'i faire !

\- Mais Alfred... toute cette histoire... les rumeurs, et...

\- Oh, ce ne sont pas des rumeurs. Ils ont bien couché ensemble.

Bouche bée, le Japonais hésita entre crier et le frapper pour une révélation aussi brutale.

Francis, lui, en rit.

\- Tu pensais réellement que c'était des mensonges ?

\- Je... bah...

\- Arthur est un homme comme un autre, il a sa libido à satisfaire !

Comme s'il avait toujours été persuadé qu'Arthur était une fille, Kiku cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant franchement pas à entendre de la bouche d'un autre une telle chose de son... meilleur ami. En même temps, de la part de Francis Bonnefoy, ça n'était pas si surprenant. Mais lorsque Arthur disparu dans le couloir adjacent, l'Asiatique eut comme une pensée brève mais forte, suffisamment profonde pour lui ancrer, petit à petit, des idées dans le crâne.

Et Francis le regardait en devinant silencieusement ce qui le perturbait.

* * *

Oh ouiii, ouiii la fin de chapitre pas subtile, ooooooooooooooooooh... !

Une review = un bisou pour Kiku, car il mérite plus que d'être un PNJ.


	11. Il l'était même moins qu'avant

Un mini-chapitre un peu plus long (que l'ancien, en tout cas) parce qu'en ce moment, je me réhabitue doucement à écrire des trucs (bcs of reasons). Et je bâcle un peu cette intro, la honte est sur moi ;_;

 **Mimichan :**  
Kiku, je le vois tellement en ninja, à s'embourber tout seul dans des histoires qui ne le regardent pas, alors que lui, tout va bien dans sa vie !

 **Heaven-Sama :**  
Kiku est quelqu'un d'aussi adorable qu'inquiet, en ce moment... en ce moment (: (c'est fou comment vous êtes tous soucieux pour lui alors que, hein, qui c'est, c'est p'têt un fou)

 **Amsel (SERIEUSEMENT) :**  
Parce que tu crois que juste s'arrêter à "ah... t'es ace... ok... tant pis pour moi alors ^^"""" " ça suffit ? Trop facile, trop prévisible. Je peux faire du drama avec lui ? C'est vrai ? Je peux ? ... 8D

 **Kurea-chan :**  
(bah quoi, Arthur a un beau boule, non ?) Alors, toi, t'as vraiment pas à te ramener avec tes "han nooon pk tu fais ta puuuute D': " tu fais MILLE FOIS PIRE (et je t'aime pour ça). Les persos ont en effet tous besoin d'un bisou sur les fesses... _or do they?_

* * *

Ces derniers temps, Arthur se sentait plus serein.

Peut-être parce qu'il pensait que c'était dans sa nature, mais au final, il fut étonnamment surpris de constater qu'il pouvait regarder le monde sans se méfier de tout et n'importe quoi (surtout n'importe qui). Il avait aujourd'hui réalisé complètement sans mal qu'il était bien asexuel, se l'était résumé comme il s'assumait d'être un garçon, et maintenant, si on lui posait la question, il n'aurait aucun mal à le dire. De toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme si le sujet de la sexualité était aussi tabou qu'autrefois. Le soucis était que certains encore restaient fermés d'esprit à toutes les éventualités, et pas l'inverse.

La communauté LGBT (voire LGBT+) n'était plus si discrète que ça, dans le sens où, ça y est, c'est là et les gens le _savent_. Ceci dit, Arthur ne s'ajoutait pas à ce groupe de personnes. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'exhiber son orientation comme un grand panneau « je suis différent et je l'assume, arrêtez de me huer ». Au pire, on le hue et il s'en tape, ça l'empêchera pas de dormir. Il préférait s'assumer dans son coin, tout seul, et pas chercher quiconque qui lui ressemblerait.

Mais si le public accepte de plus en plus l'homosexualité, la bisexualité ou la pansexualité (pour ne citer que les plus connues), le cas d'Arthur reste assez... flou. Les précédents ne posaient pas autant problème, mais même pour la plupart des compréhensifs, l'interrogation suivante subsistait toujours : « Mais comment tu fais pour pas en avoir envie ? ». C'était là encore une question à laquelle Arthur ne saurait comment répondre s'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air stupide. Il savait qu'il n'était pas attiré par le sexe et que le pratiquer lui inspirait autant de plaisir que de manger du pain pour se rassasier. Peut-être qu'il y est allé un peu fort, le jour où il a couché avec Alfred. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il n'avait « pas aimé », mais plutôt qu'il n'avait pas spécialement aimé non plus.

Même si son corps avait réagi, Arthur ne s'en était pas délecté comme la majorité des gens le font.

Et dans ces cas-là, pour le _reste_ , ça allait être... compliqué.

Arthur se jura que si Francis lui répondait mal, il lui casserait le nez. C'était déjà dingue de se dire que la première personne vers qui se tourner en cas de question sexuellement existentielle, c'était ce gigolo. Et lorsqu'il arriva dans le champ du vision du Français, ce dernier comprit que sa fierté semblait fort mécontente – car à force, il y avait de quoi apprendre à se connaître.

\- Toi, tu veux quelque chose.

\- Cesse ce regard lubrique.

\- Genre, « lubrique ».

Mais tout de même compréhensif, Francis l'invita à s'asseoir dans un coin où, loin d'être désert, les étudiants se fichaient pas mal de tendre l'oreille – surtout que même si on essayait, ça ne serait pas discret.

\- Alors, tu voulais quoi ?

Arthur regarda le sol pour chercher ses mots, jambes et bras croisés. Il était encore temps de se lever en déclarant un froid « J'ai trouvé tout seul, finalement », mais il savait pertinemment que ça ne serait que se perdre encore dans ses propres conjectures. Et l'Anglais en avait assez de ne pas savoir comment il fonctionnait.

\- Tu es quoi, toi ?

Francis mit un temps avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Sans la moindre gêne, il lui répondit alors.

\- Pans'.

\- … Ah.

\- C'est un « ah » style « je m'en doutais » ?

\- Un peu.

Francis lui sourit pour une raison inconnue à Arthur.

\- Tu m'as l'air moins coincé qu'avant, c'est bien.

\- Me dis pas « c'est bien » comme si tu me félicitais.

\- C'est un peu ça, en fait.

\- Putain.

\- « De ta mère ».

L'Anglais retenu son poing, mais pas ses doigts qui pincèrent avec force le bras du Français qui poussa un petit cri aussi surpris qu'endolori. Un silence gênant s'en suivit tandis que chacun regardait du côté opposé à l'autre. Quelques personnes passèrent devant eux en se demandant bien ce qu'ils fichaient là.

\- … Plus sérieusement, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Alors toi... Tu peux coucher avec tout le monde, enfin, tu en auras envie à peu près avec tout ce qui est possible.

\- Oui, « tout », j'adore baiser des chaises.

\- On peut être sérieux deux minutes, oui ?!

\- Je rigole, je rigole !

Arthur grogna. Mais Francis comprit clairement qu'il y avait une question sur laquelle il butait, qu'il n'osait peut-être pas demander. Le Britannique se massa les mains, comme si les mots en eux-même étaient compliqués. Francis haussa un sourcil en le voyant se masser la nuque lorsqu'il baissa la tête... puis rougir en levant à nouveau les yeux vers le lointain.

\- Donc... pour c'qui est des sentiments...

Le Français regarda immédiatement ailleurs en se couvrant la bouche, comme s'il se retenait de pouffer, ce qui alluma aussitôt le feu aux poudres.

\- Ta gueule !

\- Mais j'ai encore rien dis !

\- Tu te fous de moi, ça se voit !

\- Attends, attends... Si je comprends bien, tu veux savoir si... toi... ?

Il comprit qu'il avait mit dans le mille lorsque Arthur se massa le visage pour pouvoir cacher ses rougeurs moins discrètes. _Roh, putain._ Un sourire aussi carnassier qu'amusé étira les lèvres de Francis.

\- Si t'étais mon pote, Arthur, je dirais que c'est trop chou.

\- La ferme, _Bonnefoy_ ! fit-il en appuyant sur l'évidence de leur distance sociale. Dis-moi seulement si tu connais d'autres asexuels qui ont su trouver une solution !

\- Si je connais des gens pas fan de sexe avec un amoureux ? Hmm... Pas un, non.

Arthur le regarda en sentant comme un vide lui aspirer lentement le cœur. Certes, Arthur était froid, parfois bien installé confortablement dans sa bulle – et récemment assumé comme asexuel – mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un robot, il était toujours humain. Et un humain, quelles que soient ses ambitions et sa personnalité, avait toujours besoin d'amour pour se construire et bien se sentir dans sa peau. Cependant, dans cette société où un couple sans sexe semble inenvisageable, comment pouvoir espérer de se trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait cette absence d'envie chez Arthur (ou un autre) ?

Pas qu'il détesterait se lier à l'élu de son cœur, mais très franchement, Arthur n'en aurait pas besoin pour aimer. Pour la plupart, c'est une sorte de carburant qui prouve encore l'affection éprouvée l'un envers l'autre. Mais Arthur, bien que loin de l'envie à profiter du plaisir charnel, se sentait toujours capable de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un pour son charme, et non pour son corps accessoirement. S'il tombait sur une personne qui lui sortirait d'entrée de jeu « C'est parce que t'as pas encore essayé avec moi », autant abandonner, ce n'était pas la peine. Arthur ne savait pas encore jusqu'où son orientation le menait dans ses goûts.

Le silence plutôt attristant d'Arthur ramena Francis à son sérieux, qui rajouta avec assurance :

\- Mais tu sais, les couples qui ne se touchent pas et qui ne couchent pas, ça existe. Ça court pas autant les rues que le reste, mais y'en a.

\- Je croyais que tu n'en connaissais pas.

\- Ce que je veux dire, Kirkland, soupira-t-il. C'est que tu ne dois pas prendre ton cas à part. Tu tomberas p'têt amoureux, et qui sait, tu pourras toujours essayer de sortir avec quelqu'un sans baiser tout les dimanches, mais...

\- Au final, ça ne tiendra jamais.

C'était tristement « vrai ». Francis n'avait pas tort, mais quelque part, Arthur non plus. Celui-ci ne savait pas si c'était le monde actuel qui avait conditionné les gens, ou l'inverse. Les adolescents couchaient de plus en plus tôt, parfois même pas par amour. Être vierge au-delà de vingt ans devenait de plus en plus rare, et certains pouvaient encore craindre de dire l'être. Ce qui était purement ridicule car, merde, le corps n'appartient pas aux idées des autres !

Arthur savait que les couples asexuels existaient, que les couples qui n'avaient pas envie de trop faire grincer le lit vivaient heureux dans le monde, mais quelles étaient les chances pour qu'il lui arrive la même chose ?

Il n'allait pas commencer à se plaindre, « oooh, le pauvre Arthur, mal-aimé de tous et seul au monde ! ». Il vivait très bien tout seul. Allait fatalement venir un jour où vieillir sans personne allait être triste et rendre sa vie morose...

\- Hé, fit Francis en lui tapotant l'épaule. Tu es jeune. Tu as le temps.

\- Toi aussi, tu l'es. Un peu trop, même.

Francis rit malgré tout. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre de ne trouver personne, vu son tableau de chasse. Lorsqu'ils se levèrent, Arthur lui posa une question à laquelle il s'attendait éventuellement.

\- Parmi les filles que tu ramènes, il n'y en a aucune qui te plaît ?

\- Elles me plaisent toutes.

\- De visage, pas de fesses.

Un sourire amusé en coin alluma encore son visage, mais il répondit plus sérieusement :

\- Pas vraiment. Je couche avec pour coucher avec, et elles aussi. J'ai vraiment l'attitude du mec qui cherche la relation sérieuse ?

\- … Pas vraiment, non.

\- Tu seras donc gentil de ne plus m'appeler le « gigolo », fit-il en hochant la tête.

Arthur se demanda où et quand il avait dû lâcher ce surnom de vive voix. Mais au moins, une chose était sûre : Francis savait faire la différence entre « coucher » et « faire l'amour », et sans doute ne faisait-il que profiter de sa jeunesse avant de se lancer dans une relation où aller voir ailleurs serait de la tromperie.

L'Anglais avait l'impression de rater encore plein de choses.

* * *

1 review = ... une auteur qui sourit, lol.

Bon, j'espère que personne ne me tiendra rigueur du petit speech amateur sur la commu LGBT/LGBT+ et que ça ne va enflammer personne. Cette fic est vraiment là autant pour aider Arthur à se développer que moi-même, on explore l'univers à deux, et même s'il tient des propos qui tiennent parfois de mes idées, ça reste Arthur. Il fait des choses connes parce qu'il est con, pas parce que l'auteur aurait fait pareil, mdr (je n'en suis pas moins conne pour autant). En espérant vous revoir, sans avoir de groupe en mode TRIGGERED à côté !


	12. et les choses se reformaient

**Folks !** (j'essaye de trouver une façon d'agencer mes intros, je ne vous le cache pas .w.)  
Un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté, tout simplement parce que je me remets doucement à l'écriture après un vide intersidéral de motivation et d'inspiration. Je travaille sur une grande fanfic comme on les aime, donc... donc en fait je n'ai aucune excuse, haha.

Mais bref ! Comme ça fait longtemps, je posterai peu de temps après le 13ème mini-chapitre !

(pour cause de "pressage" (ou de flemme intense, va savoir) il n'y aura pas de réponse aux reviews cette fois :c)

* * *

Arthur grogna en regardant par la fenêtre du café où il s'est installé. _J'espère que c'est pas un rencard, autrement je décampe vite-fait._ Durant sa journée, quelqu'un l'avait croisé et rapidement invité – avec beaucoup d'insistance – à le rejoindre dans ce petit café visiblement réputé chez les étudiants, non loin des terrains universitaires. Le genre de lieux auxquels Arthur ne va jamais tout seul – et autrement, il n'a jamais été d'avis à vouloir s'y rendre avec des amis. Et le voilà, avec un thé vanillé et sucré entre les mains, en train d'hésiter à partir. Ainsi, sa tasse était déjà à moitié vide. _S'il n'arrive pas avant que j'ai terminé, en fait, je me tire._

Mais un garçon à lunettes vint s'asseoir en face de lui, essoufflé et pressé. Sans un bonjour, l'Anglais le jugea du regard.

Alfred n'avait jamais paru aussi désolé depuis des jours.

Il faut dire que depuis leur petite sauterie, Arthur n'avait connu chez lui que rancoeur et amertume. Bien qu'il n'avait pas le moins du monde prévu de le revoir, peu importe les circonstances, il était temps qu'il apprenne de lui autre chose que de si mauvais visages. Sa gorge fut titillée d'un gratuit « J'espère que ça vaut la peine, sinon je m'en vais et tu payes », mais loin de l'envie particulière d'attiser encore son feu, Arthur se tut.

\- J'suis désolé...

\- De ton retard, ou du merdier ?

Bon, il fallait bien que ça arrive. Alfred renvoie maladroitement la serveuse lorsqu'elle-ci s'approche pour prendre sa commande, mais l'Américain semblait bien trop préoccupé pour avoir faim ou soif – l'idée du café lui a sans doute semblé trop évidente pour penser à vraiment en profiter. À nouveau seul avec son coup d'un soir, il chercha ses mots en mimant des gestes incompréhensibles avec ses mains, comme s'il répétait un texte minutieusement préparé puis oublié, avant de se lancer.

\- Le merdier, oui. Je m'excuse pour les deux.

\- Tiens donc... fit-il avant de marquer une pause. C'est toi le vilain, maintenant.

\- Attends, c'est parce que... J'ai parlé avec Kiku. Enfin, Kiku m'a parlé, à moi.

Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'Arthur n'avait pas parlé à Kiku... et il ne pensait pas entendre ce prénom par la bouche d'Alfred-sans-cervelle. Il releva légèrement les yeux de sa tasse.

\- Je te dis pas les détails, mais en gros... Ben je... ouais, j'ai été con, sur le coup, de te dire... de mal juger ta maladie, et-

\- C'est _pas_ une maladie.

\- Je sais, je sais ! C'est pas l'mot, j'me suis trompé d'mot ! ajoute-t-il en paniquant.

Arthur ne supporterait pas encore de se faire traité d'erreur de la nature ou d'être humain dysfonctionné. Plus le temps passait, plus il se comprenait, mieux il allait. Et si le monde voulait vraiment fonctionner à l'envers, écouter Francis sur le sujet était dans ce cas bénéfique, tout comme laisser Alfred parlementer dessus était une descente dans les psychologies de l'Enfer. Vexé toutefois de cette bavure, Arthur avala une large gorgée de sa tasse – comme quoi, il allait bientôt partir. Alfred se rattrapa comme il put :

\- J'veux juste dire que... T'as pas aimé qu'on... d'accord... Mais t'aurais pu me le dire pas que je t'en veux encore autant qu'avant ! Juste que... tu m'as quitté de façon super cru... j'ai pas apprécié.

Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer là-dessus. Tout les deux ont été bien cons, mais Arthur se garde de le lui avouer. Même Bonnefoy lui avait dit que c'était « dégueulasse », alors hors de question de lui donner encore plus raison – il en avait déjà marre de lui être de plus en plus reconnaissant. Il y eut un nouveau silence embarrassant, et Alfred chercha quoi rajouter pour combler alors qu'il avait clairement terminé. Il n'était pas prêt du tout pour se confronter à Arthur en inversant les rôles, en fait. Sans doute la honte de lui avoir autant fait la gueule alors qu'au final, c'est lui qui vient s'excuser.

Mais ce serait vraiment salopard que de l'envoyer baladé après tout ça.

\- Je m'en tape.

Alfred se figea un instant, sentant le mur du courage s'effondrer. Les yeux dans le fond de sa tasse, Arthur poursuivit.

\- Tu as mal interprété mes intentions, ce soir-là, et tu m'as accusé avec tes idées farfelues sans essayer de me comprendre avant. Et j'avais beau essayé, tu ne faisais que la sourde oreille en me couvrant peu à peu de fautes imaginaires. J'ai peut-être agi de manière trop crue pour toi, mais tu l'as bien trop mal prit.

À ces mots, il termina son thé et reposa la tasse tout en prenant le temps de se lever sans précipitation. Alfred l'imita sans oser le retenir.

\- Pardon, pardon ! Je voulais juste qu'on fasse la paix ! Tu me détestes ?

\- C'est pas ça, Alfred : ce n'est pas simple de pardonner du jour au lendemain quelqu'un qui t'a accusé de tout des jours durant. Non, je ne te détestes pas, mais si tu veux que je te pardonne, ne viens pas me donner rendez-vous dans un café en pensant pouvoir régler l'affaire en cinq minutes, montre en main.

Ce qui est littéralement vrai, à l'instant.

\- C'est vrai... pardon. Je savais juste pas comment recoller les morceaux...

Arthur ne fit que hocher la tête pour répondre. Un ange passa tandis que celui-ci remit sa veste, laissant à Alfred un dernier temps pour peut-être clore la discussion autrement. Ce dernier prit un autre ton, le poing un peu serré d'appréhension et les joues... légèrement roses.

\- Mais ça ne change rien.

Arthur le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je veux... toujours sortir avec toi.

Celle-là, il ne s'y attendait pas, faut avouer. Arthur avait souvent entendu parlé des amoureux transis, un peu trop passionnés et emportés dans leurs idées qu'ils s'accrochaient n'importe comment à leur moitié. Mais là, même après tant de disputes et de complications, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Alfred viendrait ajouter quelque chose qui semble aussi sincère. Et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il se sent plutôt déstabilisé.

\- Ça ne marcherait pas. On finirait par bloquer.

\- Si c'est qu'une question de sexe, on peut s'en passer pendant longtemps !

\- J-Je sais pas, Alfred. J'ai jamais pensé à ça.

Arthur avait du mal à imaginer un monde où des couples sans vie sexuelle pouvaient s'épanouir sans finir par mal le vivre, autant de leur point de vue que de celui des autres. Et rien qu'à y penser, il peine à resté convaincu qu'il reste une personne normale.

* * *

Une review = un pourcentage de rédemption pour Alfred ! (c'est toujours possible. Comme quoi on est pas tous des connards)


End file.
